Not and Never Be Yours
by Yuchoco
Summary: Tentang ingatannya, renungannya, pemikirannya, perasaannya, dan... penderitaannya. Surat terakhir untuk Kagami. Sebelum dia benar-benar... pergi. Warning(s) inside. KagaKuro.


**Not and Never be Yours**

**A fanfiction by Yuchoco**

**I only own the idea of this story. The characters are belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.  
I don't earn any profit from this story. I wrote this just for my own pleasure.**

**Warning! Maybe OOC, BoyxBoy, Chara Death, Possibly Typo(s), onesided!KagaKuro, dan banyak kekurangan disana-sini. Hasil karya pertama sih...hehehe **

**Don't Like, Don't Read...**

**Enjoy!**

Aku selalu melihatmu. Di gym, di perjalanan pergi atau pulang sekolah, di kelas, di restoran fast food favorit kami, bahkan... di dalam mimpiku. Ya, aku serius. Kau dengan nakalnya muncul di sela-sela waktu istirahatku. Membuatku selalu mempertegas _outline_ wajahmu, memperbaharui garis senyummu, sampai menorehkan sorot matamu yang tajam sekaligus menenangkan.

Mulanya hanya pertemuan biasa. Di tengah sepoian angin musim semi, di naungan langit yang sewarna dengan rambut dan mataku dan di bawah rinaian sakura yang tak pernah gagal mencelatkan decak kagum dari bibir setiap orang. Aku melihatmu melangkah dengan congkaknya pekarangan sebuah sekolah. Kemudian di _gym_ –ah... bukan hanya kau- kalian menyadari keberadaanku setelah waktu yang lama. Malamnya aku melihatmu di sebuah lapangan basket yang sepi. Aku menghampirimu saat itu, mengatakan beberapa kalimat tentang Generasi Keajaiban dan kau sempat mencemoohku dan Generasi keajaiban yang aku ceritakan. Kemudian kita _one-on-one_ dan sudah pasti kaulah yang menang. Hari berikutnya, aku menunjukkan gaya basketku di hadapan semua anggota tim basket baru kita. Dan di hari itu pula, kau setuju menjadi cahayaku. Dan seperti itulah cara kita bertemu. Simpel dan sederhana.

Kau selalu ada untukku. Kau ingat ketika kepalaku terhantam tangan Kise? Aku masih ingat, meskipun bukan kau yang memeriksa lukaku, tapi kau ada disana ikut mengawasiku. Jujur aku senang saat itu. Dan karena itulah aku bersikeras untuk kembali ke kancah pertandingan hanya untuk mendampingimu sebagai bayanganmu.

Lalu ketika aku putus asa karena teknik baruku yang mati-matian kulatih selama pasca kekalahan kita di _Inter-high_ dengan mudahnya dihancurkan oleh cahayaku yang dulu. Kau menepuk kepalaku yang sengaja kuselubungi dengan selembar handuk putih. Tanganmu begitu hangat waktu itu. Berat dari tanganmu menyejukkan hatiku. Atau masih di pertandingan yang sama, ketika itu pertandingan sedang dalam sesi _break_ sebelum dimulainya babak kedua. Kau sengaja mencariku keluar. Kau menemukanku di dekat pintu masuk stadion, saat itu aku hanya mengenakan seragam tim terang dari SMA kita yang tidak begitu tebal dan tidak tertutup. Kau kemudian menyelubungiku dengan jaketku yang sengaja kau bawakan dan berkata bahwa aku bisa sakit jika hanya mengenakan baju seperti yang kupakai ditengah udara musim gugur menuju musim dingin yang menggigit. Saat itu, riak kecil dihatiku -yang asalnya tidak begitu terasa- mulai menguat.

Sejak saat itu, aku semakin yakin kalau perasaanku bukanlah perasaan biasa. Bukan perasaan kagum terhadap teman. Bukan perasaan sayang terhadap sahabat. Suatu perasaan yang sangat wajar tetapi tercela dalam kasusku.

Aku mencintaimu, Kagami-kun...

Aku serius. Melihat kekonyolanmu, keabsurd-anmu, semangatmu yang menyala-nyala, bahkan hanya wajah diammu saja sudah mampu menerbitkan setitik senyum kecil di wajah tanpa ekspresiku ini.

Kau tahu, aku sadar posisi dan juga keadaanku. Sangat sadar. Karena itulah, aku tidak mau menyampaikan apa yang aku rasakan kepadamu. Aku tidak mau hubungan pertemanan kita rusak oleh satu langkah bodoh dan cerobohku. Jadi aku membiarkan rasa ini terpendam jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, terkunci rapat dalam hati kecilku. Toh melihatmu tersenyum sudah membuat aku tersenyum juga.

Dan disinilah kita sekarang. Kau berdiri di depan altar, berdampingan dengan gadis yang kau pilih. Mengucapkan janji setia seumur hidup yang sakral. Dengan balutan _tuxedo_ putih yang serasi dengan binar matamu yang seakan menyorotkan kebahagiaan tanpa akhir. Semua mata tertuju kepada kalian. Semua yang hadir di ruangan ini berdiri dari tempat duduk masing-masing dan berjalan menuju ke arah kalian berdua. Memberikan selamat begitu ciuman singkat yang menjadi sahnya ikatan cinta kalian terjadi. Kau menoleh kearahku. Kemudian kau menyunggingkan senyum penuh percaya diri seperti dulu. Dan aku membalasmu dengan senyum tipis dan anggukan singkat khasku. Kau tertawa kecil dan mengalihkan pandangan dariku.

Kau tahu, rasanya sungguh sakit. Perih. Walau wajahku tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya, sebenarnya hatiku menangis menjerit-jerit. Tak hentinya aku bertanya, kenapa bukan aku yang ada di sampingmu? Kenapa bukan aku yang berbagi ciuman denganmu? Kenapa aku dilahirkan sebagai laki-laki? Terlalu banyak kenapa yang menghantui kepalaku. Aku sangat paham, menghujat tuhan bukan jawabannya. Dan aku sangat paham bahwa ini merupakan kesalahanku mencintai seseorang yang tidak seharusnya aku cintai. Namun apa yang kau harapkan jika kau ada di posisiku, Kagami-kun?

Pada akhirnya aku mengerti. Aku hanya bisa menggapaimu di dalam mimpiku. Aku hanya bisa bermanja denganmu dalam anganku semata. Kau harus tahu, sampai kapanpun, bahkan sampai malaikat kematian menjemputku, perasaanku kepadamu akan selalu dan tetap sama.

Terima kasih Kagami-kun...  
Setidaknya kau memberiku kesempatan untuk merasakan apa yang orang lain rasakan. Kau memberiku berbagai perasaan yang membantuku untuk terus ingat bahwa aku sempat hidup di dunia ini. Aku bersyukur aku sempat bertemu denganmu. Aku bersyukur aku bisa menjadi bayanganmu. Maaf kalau aku selalu membuatmu kesal. Maaf karena telah berani-berani menyukaimu. Terima kasih untuk hari-hari yang menyenangkan itu. Jagalah istrimu dan anak-anakmu dengan baik. Tetaplah menjadi Kagami-kun yang selama ini aku kenal.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, untuk semuanya, terima kasih banyak...

Kuroko Tetsuya

* * *

Aku membaca sekali lagi tulisan tanganku yang tertera diatas kertas putih yang aku pegang. Kurasa ini sudah cukup... aku sudah cukup puas dengan hasil renungan dan nostalgiaku. Dengan hati-hati, seakan lembaran kertas ini terbuat dari tisu yang mudah robek, aku melipatnya menjadi tiga bagian dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop dan kusegel.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya sosok besar yang berdiri tepat dibelakangku.

"Hai..." Jawabku pelan. Kemudian aku meletakkan amplop berisi surat untuk Kagami-kun di sebuah nampan perak berukir yang entah muncul darimana.

"Saa... Oide yo... Kuroko Tetsuya..." sosok itu kembali berujar sambil merentangkan kedua tangan? Atau sayap? Entahlah... yang jelas, aku hanya melangkahkan kakiku kearah sosok tersebut. Aku tak mau memikirkan apapun lagi. Sudah cukup. Sudah cukup selama 10 tahun terhitung dari pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, pikiranku penuh karena Kagami-kun. Dan sekarang, pikiranku akhirnya bisa kosong. Ringan sekali. Nyaman.

Sosok itu mengatupkan rentangannya dan merengkuhku dengan kegelapan yang menenangkan. Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Dan aku tidak berusaha untuk bergerak. Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga.

Sosok itu semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya. Aku mulai menyaksikan kilas balik kehidupanku. Sekolah. Kagami-kun. Gym Seirin. Kagami-kun. Lapangan pertandingan. Kagami-kun. Kelas. Kagami-kun. Maji Burger. Kagami-kun.

Ah... disini semakin gelap...

Aku mengantuk...

Inikah kematian?

Nyaman sekali...

Sayonara, Kagami-kun...

End.

**A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga yeiiyy...XDD**

**Setelah selama beberapa lama maju-mundur pengen bikin FF atau enggak, akhirnya satu FF bisa kelar dan di publish! Ureshikatta~ XDD**

**Well, Ficlet ini aku buat sekitar 8 bulan yang lalu (lama banget...-_-). Waktu itu aku bikin FF ini cuma buat koleksiku aja dan nggak ada niatan buat di publish. Tapi setelah mikir-mikir... akhirnya aku memutuskan buat bikin akun di ffn dan mempublish karyaku yang lainnya juga...^^ hehehe**

**Well, aku tau fanfic ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Oleh karena itu, aku berterima kasih banget kalau kalian mau nge-review tulisan aku yang ini supaya fanfic-fanficku yang lain nggak mengulang kesalahan yang sama dan kemampuan nulis aku berkembang.**

**Terakhir... Terima kasih udah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan mereview... :)**


End file.
